prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (June 13, 2017)
The June 13, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans, Louisiana on June 13, 2017. Summary After picking up a quick victory against Noam Dar on Raw, Cedric Alexander looked to continue to build on his momentum in a match against Ariya Daivari. The contrasting styles of the competitors was on display as the opening bell sounded, leading to a tense stalemate. Daivari relied on his aggressive demeanor to strike with purpose, but Alexander's agile and athletic repertoire proved to be an effective counter. However, the Persian Lion took control of the match after knocking his opponent off the top rope and causing Alexander to hit the turnbuckle face-first. Relying on perseverance, Alexander tried to battle back, but Daivari's measured tactics kept the fast-paced striker on the defensive. Despite Daivari's continued aggression, Alexander continued to fight back and took control of the match. With victory within his grasp, Alexander was distracted as Noam Dar made his way to the ring with Alicia Fox on the phone giving orders. Alexander quickly knocked Dar off the ring apron, but Daivari capitalized with a near-fall. Hastily recovering, Alexander hit his patented Lumbar Jack for the win. Following his victory, Alexander picked up the phone and hung up on his ex-girlfriend without thinking twice. Making his first appearance since WWE Extreme Rules, Austin Aries addressed the WWE Universe about his future. A-Double told the fans that he sustained injuries competing in three grueling matches with WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville and dealing with both The King of the Cruiserweights and TJP, and hasn't been medically cleared to compete. As Aries reasserted the uncertainty of his future, “The Premier Athlete” Tony Nese suddenly made his way to the ring. Nese wasted no time getting in Aries’ face, declaring that he was the future of the Cruiserweight division. After a heated exchange where “The Premier Athlete” didn't take kindly to Aries’ humor, Nese prepared to get physical. This prompted Gentleman Jack Gallagher to make his way to the ring and come to A-Double's defense. Gallagher expressed his appreciation for Aries, and when Nese attempted to attack the British competitor, he was quickly removed from the ring by Gallagher with the help of William the Third. In a match organized by Titus O’Neil to bolster Akira Tozawa's potential value to The Titus Brand, The Japanese Superstar battled TJP in singles competition. Although O’Neil may have viewed the bout as a chance to recruit Tozawa, The Stamina Monster did not want to squander an opportunity to face the inaugural Cruiserweight Champion. Before the match, Rich Swann confronted TJP and told him to “get his head in the game” and decide what kind of competitor he wants to be. As the opening bell sounded, Tozawa rallied the WWE Universe with his unique chants, and the Superstars angled for an advantage in the contest. The fast-paced ability of both Tozawa and The Duke of Dab led to a series of counters that garnered an ovation from the WWE Universe. After the back and forth early on, TJP took control of the contest with a well-timed dropkick that stopped a high-flying attack from Tozawa. Focusing his attacks on his opponent's arms and legs with strategic technical holds, TJP managed to keep Tozawa grounded and struggling to stay in the match. Rallying and breaking TJP's holds, the Japanese Superstar was fired up and relied on his quickness and ring awareness to take control of the bout, putting an exclamation point on the momentum shift with a high-impact headbutt through the ropes to the outside. Despite the shift, The Duke of Dab displayed the championship gusto that helped him win the Cruiserweight Classic, and the two competitors battled back and forth with TJP nearly securing the win with his patented kneebar. Recovering from the hold, a series of counters ended with a perfectly executed snap German suplex by Tozawa. This allowed The Stamina Monster to ascend to the top rope and top a high-flying senton on TJP for the win. Following Tozawa's victory, O’Neil celebrated in the locker room and was approached by WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville. The King of the Cruiserweights told O’Neil he was only setting up Tozawa for disappointment if The Japanese Superstar challenges Neville. O’Neil disagreed and told Neville – much to the WWE Cruiserweight Champion's chagrin – that Tozawa was the future of WWE 205 Live. Results ; ; *Cedric Alexander defeated Ariya Daivari *Akira Tozawa defeated TJP Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-13-17 205 Live 1.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 2.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 3.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 4.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 5.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 6.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 7.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 8.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 9.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 10.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 11.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 12.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 13.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 14.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 15.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 16.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 17.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 18.jpg 6-13-17 205 Live 19.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #29 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #29 at WWE.com * 205 Live #29 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events